The United States of America
The United States of America, more commonly known by their acronym USA-B, are a small roleplaying oriented allianced in Project Terra. Led by their President, Joseph Black, the alliance is relatively well respected by larger alliances for their size, due to their ability to maintain a cool head even when relentlessly attacked. 'Charter' Constitution of the United States of America Preamble- We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. Article 1 The United States of America B’s government shall be defined as a democracy. It is the responsibility of the government to act in the best interest of the citizens and the obligation of the citizens to hold its government accountable to the standards set by this Constitution. Section A The Executive Branch shall consist of a President and Vice President. The President shall serve as the head of the nation, serving as Chief Diplomat, Commander of the Armed Forces, and Head Parliamentarian. It is the duty of the President to keep the nation running smoothly and peacefully. The Vice President shall serve to assist the President and other offices as needed. In the absence of the President the Vice President shall serve in all duties required of the President. Section B The Judicial Branch shall consist of three Secretary Positions. The three Secretary positions will serve as a court, deciding disputes that may arise between citizens of the United States. In the event that one or more of the Secretaries find themselves involved in a dispute the Vice President or Speaker of the House may fill in to maintain an unbiased Court. When the Secretary Positions are not acting as the Court of the United States of America, they will each be tasked with maintaining one of the following areas of governance; Interior, Defense and State. The Department of Interior will oversee; the recruitment of new members, the education of those members, interstate trade between citizens of the USA, the financial system of the USA-B, and other duties required of continued Finance. The Department of Defense will oversee; the protection of the citizens from both foreign and domestic threats, make appointments of military officers, provide an education for those officers, and will serve in other areas required of Defense. The State Department will oversee; embassies of the USA-B both foreign and domestic, be the voice of all communication between the USA-B and Open World Forum, appoint diplomats, and provide at the request of other offices diplomatic reviews of relations with the specified alliance(s). Section C The head of the legislature will be the Speaker of the House. The Speaker is tasked with maintaining activity in the legislature and of the Representatives. In the event of a tie vote the Speaker of the House will cast the deciding vote, in cases of a veto only the Speaker of the House may call to overturn the Veto. Article 2 The Legislative Branch shall consist of all active members of the United States of America-B. Once accepted as a citizen on the United States of America-B the citizen may debate, vote, amend, or propose on any legislation they wish. It is the duty of the legislature to remain active on the forum of the USA-B, as well as in Project-Terra. Section A Any nation that falls more than 10 days inactive will be given the title of Delegate; Delegates may not barrow money or receive aid, unless they return to activity. Any nation that falls more than 30 days inactive will be given the title Outlander and will be exempted from the protection, aid, and laws of the United States of America-B. Removal of Outlanders from the United States of America-B may be done with a 2/3 vote of the Legislature and consent of the President. Section B It is the duty of the legislature to hold all elected officials accountable for their actions. In the event that a member of the USA-B feels that an elected official has been derelict in their duty the legislature may call for the resignation, suspension, or impeachment of the elected official. In cases where a legislature calls for the resignation of an elected official, only a second is needed, but the elected official is not required to resign. In the event an elected official chooses not to resign, the member of the legislature who asked for the resignation may petition for a suspension from office. This requires five members and is immediately followed by an Impeachment proceeding. Impeachment is the highest dishonor an elected official may receive, if impeached, the member will not be permitted to run for office in the next election. Once the Impeachment process has begun the elected official may not resign from office or leave the alliance until the procedure has concluded. Impeachment requires 48 hours for the accused to be permitted to deny, defend, or apologize. At the close of the 48 hours the legislature will have 24 hours to decide if Impeachment is needed, a vote of ¾ the voting representatives is required for removal from office. Section C Declarations of War are made by 2/3 vote of the Legislature. In the event of a DoW, the President will serve as Commander and Chief until the conclusion of the conflict. Once a DoW is made the President has full authority over acts of State, Defense, and Finance as long as the action serves either to win the war or for the safety of the citizens of the USA-B. Section D Relations with other alliances are essential to the interest of the United States of America-B and may be proposed by any member of the legislature. The Sec. of State will give a review of the relations between the USA-B and the proposed alliance, and will give recommendations as to what type of treaty. If the proposed treaty passes, the Sec. of State will serve notice to the proposed alliance of the USA-B’s interest. If the proposed alliance a treaty of the nature passed by the legislature will be drawn up by either the proposed alliance or the Sec. of State and presented to the legislature for debate and voting, after 24 hours the Sec. of State will serve notice of the decision of the legislature to the proposed alliance. The President may while acting as Chief Diplomat may propose treaties with other alliances, though the treaty must still be approved by the legislature with a vote of 2/3 in favor. The Sec. of Interior may appoint letters of mark to alliances with which the USA has a positive relationship. The letters of mark may in no way obligate the USA to any military or economic action outside of establishing international trade. In the event of hostilities between the USA and another alliance the Sec. of State may impose a trade embargo, ending any letters of mark with that alliance. Article 3 Every position of government is an elected position and will hold elections in the following manor. Section A The Executive branch will hold elections once every three months. The election will begin on the full week prior to the new term. Monday through Wednesday will be reserved for nominations for the offices of President and Vice President respectively. Members may run for only one office during an election. Currently elected offices may run for office, but if elected must resign their current position for the newly elected position. Thursday and Friday will be reserved for the candidates to answer questions, debate, and present their platforms for the new term of office. Saturday and Sunday will be held for voting. Following the election, the current President and Vice President will brief the incoming candidates on the current state of the nation. The newly elected President and Vice President will not take office until the 1st of the month, at which time, both the President and Vice President will present to the legislature a State of the Union Address, which will outline where the nation will be heading, and what the Sec. positions should be focusing their efforts towards. Section B The Judicial and legislative branches will hold elections once every two months. The election will begin on the full week prior to the new term. Elections will be held in the same manner outlined above for the President and Vice President. Article 4 Any citizen of the USA-B may propose a change to this constitution or any law of the USA-B. All changes must be 2nd and receive a vote of 2/3 in favor, and be signed by the President of the USA-B. In the event that the USA-B can no longer function as a nation, disbandment may be called by the legislature. 72 hours must be given, no exception, for debate and voting on the matter. If at the end of this period 2/3 of those voting, vote in favor of disbandment, the USA is dissolved. Category:Active Alliances